


When the Morning Comes

by Staria82



Series: Daily Pic Imagines [6]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), MCU, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Random & Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staria82/pseuds/Staria82
Summary: Nat can't fall asleep after a hard day.Super duper short one. It barely counts as a fic.





	When the Morning Comes

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of quick and short fics based on images that my friend sends me. They are meant to be quick daily writing practice so a lot of them are just snippets of whatever I associate with the image.

       

It had been a long night. They had gone to bed some time between midnight and five in the morning, yet her mind was fully awake a few hours later. Natasha had woken up as if shaken by invisible hands, her body aching all over. 

She tossed and turned trying to find a position where the pain might be lessened, but she wasn’t having much luck. Time passed by slowly as she tried to go back to sleep. 

Eventually she tentatively opened her eyes to focus on the dim light coming in through the bedroom window. Sleep had deserted her, she might as well take time to watch the world come back to life. 

Nat really liked it when it was like this, when everything was silent. For a while she didn’t have to worry about missions or survival, she could just exist.

In a few hours she and Steve would have to be up and on the move once more, ready to fight,  but for now she could just enjoy the slow sunrise. She could enjoy hearing Steve’s breathing right next to her. She had everything she needed here in this room, there was nothing else she would ask for right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
